science of downfall
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Kurapika hanya ingin mengumpulkan kembali mata dari anggota sukunya, namun takdir seolah ingin melihatnya bersandiwara saat Kepala Ryoudan menaruh perhatian kepadanya/ kinda AU!ish/ fem!Kura/ ChainPair
1. PROLOG

**Warning: kinda AU!ish, OOC, asumsi author sendiri dari manga, kinda spoiler, lots of typo, Kurapika awalnya laki-laki but somehow in disguise (?)**

G

Gadis itu terbangun dengan napas yang memburu akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Mimpi itu masih terasa sangat jelas diingatannya. Sambil duduk bersandar di kepala kasurnya ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya dengan cara menarik napas dengan teratur dan membuahkan hasil. Terbukti, napasnya sudah tidak memburu dan keringatnya sudah berhenti keluar, meski di beberapa area masih terasa basah. Namun ia tidak dapat mengenyahkan citra-citra dari pembantaian yang sudah melekat di jiwanya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rumah-rumah yang dulu ia sering lewati saat akan pergi latihan, sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan hanya menyisakan arang yang masih panas. Suara-suara meminta tolong dan ampun bagi anak-anak mereka yang disiksa dari klansmen-nya. Bahkan ia yakin ia masih bisa mencium daging yang terbakar.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membiarkan selimut yang membelit tubuhnya demi kehangatan dari dinginnya malam, jatuh ke lantai, lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mempersilahkan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang mulai menerpa kulit dikakinya tak tertutupi oleh celana tidurnya. Setelah membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, gadis itu menatapi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang berada di depannya. Bagaimana rambutnya yang biasa ia lihat pendek sebahu, kini sudah memanjang hingga sepunggung. Bahu dan dada yang dulunya bidang kini sudah mengecil dan terlihat tambahan lemak di bagian sternum.

Semuanya berubah.

Kecuali matanya.

Mata masih tetap sama sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mata yang justru berubah warna karena emosi yang dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Mata yang dicari-cari dan diperebutkan oleh orang-orang luar yang rela membayar berapapun demi memilikinya. Mata yang saat ini sudah berhasil dikumpulkan dan akan ia dikembalikan kepada keluarganya, sudah menjadi tujuan hidup dirinya sekarang.

Mata Merah dari Klan Kuruta.

Mata Merah milik gadis itu menatap balik dirinya melalui cermin. Gadis itu memang ahli dalam menutup emosi yang dirasakannya. Namun tidak dengan memori mengenai klannya. Setiap kali mimpi buruk atau ia diingatkan tentang pembantaian klannya, matanya akan selalu berubah warnanya dan terasa membakar di lubang matanya. Mata Merahnya terlihat membara dan seolah-olah bersinar dalam gelapnya malam.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Ekspedisi ke Dark Continent dan Pemilihan Pewaris Raja, dan berarti hanya sisa 4 hari lagi. Dan ia akan mendapatkan Mata Merah milik klannya yang dimiliki oleh salah satu pangeran dari Kerajaan Kakin. Seharusnya, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, dan memburu sisa anggota Phantom Troupe.

Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia malah _menjadi_ salah satu anggota Phantom Troupe. Salah satu Kaki. Dan selayaknya seorang Kaki, ia akan mengikuti perintah dari Kepala. Tato dari kaki laba-laba berwarna hitam yang berada di belakang tulang lehernya mengintip dari balik _sweatshirt_ yang dipakai untuk tidur, seolah mengejek dirinya karena sudah masuk ke dalam permainan hidup.

Mengingat tujuan awal ke kamar mandi, gadis itu lalu membuka cabinet di atas cermin dan mengeluarkan benda yang dicarinya, yaitu sebuah anting dengan rubi sebagai permata dan ia menatapnya dengan sendu. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang langka jika gadis itu memutuskan untuk melepas anting itu, terutama bagi mereka yang sudah kenal betul dengan penampilannya. Apapun jenis pakaian yang dipakai, anting rubi itu tidak akan pernah ia lepas.

Namun, karena kejadian _itu_ , ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau antingnya telah rusak, yang menyebabkan terungkapnya kembali identitasnya yang selama ini ia samarkan.

Andai saja pada saat _itu,_ ia tidak terbakar oleh rasa amarah dan dendam yang muncul, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Gadis pirang itu masih bisa menyamarkan identitasnya dan mendapatkan Mata Merah yang tersisa dari salah satu pangeran Kerajaan Kakin.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka membuyarkan semua penyesalannya. Hanya satu orang yang berani masuk dengan lancang, dan orang tersebut adalah sang Kepala, satu-satunya orang yang membuat gadis itu menari dengan benang-benang yang digerakkan dari tangannya.

Suara derap langkah akibat kontak antara lantai dengan sepatu kulit semakin mendekat mengarah ke ruangan dimana ia sedang berdiri, dan gadis itu menghirup napas banyak dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Suara baritone terdengar, memenuhi indera pendengarannya, serta cahaya dari lampu yang dinyalakan membuat matanya menutup seolah menahan rasa sakit yang dikeluarkan dari balik kepalanya.

Namun gadis itu tetap berdiri, dan kembali menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Chrollo."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

Kota Niceve adalah kota kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah pegunungan tertinggi di Benua Yorbian. Meski tak semenarik Kota YorkNew atau tertutup dari dunia luar seperti NGL, kota ini tak pernah sepi. Ada saja festival, magical beast, ataupun flora-fauna yang hanya bisa di temukan di sini, sehingga membuat banyak pengunjung dari lima benua ingin sekali untuk bisa datang ke sana meski hanya sekali dalam hidup mereka. Kota ini juga dikelilingi oleh banyak kanal yang jelas membuat sebuah keunikan tersendiri sehingga Kota Niceve sering juga disebut dengan 'Kota Sejuta Kanal'.

Namun, selayaknya dua sisi pada satu koin, keindahan tersebut juga menyimpan kebusukan akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok komunitas.

Tak jauh dari pusat Kota Niceve, tepatnya di salah satu distrik yang dulu ramai ditempati oleh banyak orang namun sekarang sudah ditinggali karena kerusakan yang akibatkan oleh banjir besar, masih ada segelintir masyarakat yang harus bertahan dengan hidup diantara puing-puing sisa bangunan, bagi yang kurang beruntung, mereka terpaksa hidup di dalam gorong-gorong kota.

Seperti hewan jerapah, yang dulu diyakini memiliki leher pendek, namun karena terus-menerus mendongak demi mengambil daun yang tinggi, maka lehernya juga ikut memanjang karena lingkungan. Seperti inilah deskripsi kehidupan masyarakat di sini. Mereka yang terus menerus hidup di gorong-gorong, secara otomatis tubuh mereka juga akan menciptakan kekebalan tubuh secara alami. Tak hanya itu, bagi mereka yang memiliki talent yang tinggi, mengontrol aura juga bukan perkara yang sulit. Namun, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa mengontrol aura yang berasal dari tubuh mereka. Hal ini tentu menarik bagi sebagian orang, contohnya para ilmuan demi pengetahuan mereka dan mafia.

Ya, Kota Niceve adalah kota yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal banyak keluarga mafia. Para keluarga besar mafia tersebut hidup di salah satu distrik di kalangan berada namun juga berbahaya. Hal tersebut bisa dilihat dari banyaknya laki-laki berjas hitam yang sudah terlihat ketika masuk dari gerbang yang memisahkan antara distrik tersebut dengan distrik yang lain. Para lelaki berjas hitam tersebut juga tak akan segan mengancam dengan menggunakan senjata api apabila melihat orang yang tidak memiliki kepentingan masuk ke kawasan mereka. Hal ini dilakukan semata-mata demi menjaga tempat tinggal para Don.

Di salah satu manor yang berada di distrik tersebut, merupakan tempat tinggal Keluarga Nostrade, salah satu keluarga yang bisa mencuri perhatian Sepuluh Don, sebutan untuk para pemimpin dari 10 besar keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh, karena kepiawaian mereka dalam memainkan bisnis gelap dan bisa masuk ke dalam salah satu keluarga yang sukses hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun. Selain itu juga diketahui kalau anak gadis Keluarga Nostrade juga bisa meramal masa depan, yang menjadikan para anggota Sepuluh Don penggemarnya.

Bagi mereka yang tidak mempercayai bahwa anak gadis Keluarga Nostrade bisa meramal masa depan, hanya menganggap bahwa gadis Nostrade tersebut hanya menulis semacam petuah maupun puisi. Namun bagi mereka yang bisa melihat aura ataupun melihat bagaimana ramalan tersebut dibuat, menganggap kalau kemampuan untuk mengontrol aura tersebutlah yang membuat gadis Nostrade tersebut bisa memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan.

Bagi mereka yang mendapatkan kekayaan secara instan maka secara singkat pula kekayaan itu hilang. Anak gadis Keluarga Nostrad diketahui memiliki hobi yang 'unik' yaitu mengoleksi bagian tubuh manusia. Untuk tetap menjalankan hobi yang unik tersebut, maka diperlukan pelelangan yang bisa mengakomodasi hobi-hobi yang tidak bermoral tersebut. Dalam setahun sekali, terdapat sebuah pelelangan yang sangat besar hingga bisa mengumpulkan semua mafia di dunia.

Nama pelelangannya itu diberi nama Pelelangan Bawah Tanah, dimana uang yang dibayar untuk membeli barang di pelelangan tersebut akan langsung diberikan ke organisasi amal. Karena pelelangan ini sudah menjadi tradisi pihak mafia, maka kebanyakan dari mereka rela bangkrut asalkan bisa membeli salah satu dari barang yang dilelang di sana.

Anak gadis Nostrade merupakan kunci utama dari kesuksesan besar keluarga Nostrade dalam waktu yang singkat, oleh karenanya ia membutuhkan banyak pengawal yang bisa menjaganya sewaktu di pelelangan.

Sayangnya yang mengincar harta dari pelelangan terbesar ini bukan hanya para mafia, tetapi juga salah satu organisasi pencuri kelas A, Phantom Troupe. Berkat ramalan dari anak gadis Nostrade, harta yang menjadi tujuan dari Phantom Troupe bisa disembunyikan meskipun banyak pihak dari mafia yang menjadi korban mereka.

Hingga para Laba-laba, sebutan bagi Phantom Troupe menyadari kekuatan mengetahui masa depan yang dimiliki oleh anak gadis Nostrade. Kekuatan semacam itu sangat jarang ditemukan, dan sang Kepala mengingankannya. Singkat cerita, di malam itu anak gadis Nostrade kehilangan kekuatannya dan membuat gila ayahnya yang memang mengandalkan semua bisnisnya di kekuatan anaknya.

Untungnya, keberuntungan masih tetap tersenyum kepada Keluarga Nostrade. Salah satu pengawal dari anak gadis Nostrad memiliki sifat mengandalkan ketenangan sehingga masih bisa berpikiran jernih dan membawa bisnis dari Keluarga Nostrade dari ambang kehancuran. Kemudian kepercayaan dari Kepala Keluarga Nostrade berubah arah ke pengawal tersebut.

Puncaknya ialah menjadikan pengawal—lelaki tersebut sebagai Kepala Keluarga yang baru.

* * *

.  
.

 **Warning: kinda AU!ish, OOC, asumsi author sendiri dari manga, kinda spoiler, lots of typo, Kurapika awalnya laki-laki but somehow in disguise (?) chap kali ini penuh darah sama torture, kalo ada yang keberatan ini bakalan dinaikin ratenya.**

 **Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **science of downfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy tho.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Katakan, dimana kau menyimpan Mata Merahnya?"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk ditanya oleh lelaki bermata sipit di depannya, sebelum akhirnya ia meludahi sepatu kulit sang penanya. "Pergi ke neraka."

Satu pukulan mendarat dikepalanya, dan lelaki paruh baya tersebut masih terkekeh pelan, meski kekehannya tersebut bercampur dengan batuk. Meski telinganya sudah berdenging, dan ia bisa merasakan darah yang sudah bercampur dengan air liurnya, ia tidak akan memberitahu benda yang dicari oleh lelaki berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya duduk mengamati di kursi besi, dibelakang sang penanya dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Kepala Keluarga Nostrade yang baru dikabarkan mencari-cari salah satu barang dari 7 Keindahan Dunia. Ini hanya sebatas kabar angin, namun tertangkapnya lelaki paruh baya tersebut sudah membenarkan kabar angin itu. Ia harus segera melaporkan ini kepada teman-temannya yang juga memiliki Mata Merah.

Namun pikirannya kembali terpotong saat ia merasa ada kain hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan rasa sakit tersebut kembali terasa. Kali ini tidak ada kekehan yang keluar, dan lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengeluarkan teriakan pertama dalam beberapa jam saat 'interogasi' ini dimulai.

"Masih tidak ingin berbicara?"

Lelaki yang menginterogasinya itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya sudah digulung, dan ia melihat sepercik darah mengenai bagian depan kemeja. _Darahnya._ Mau tak mau lelaki paruh baya tersebut berfikir, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan mati akibat kehabisan darah.

"Anda tidak akan kami biarkan pingsan." Pertama kalinya sejak ia membuka matanya, lelaki berambut pirang yang kini sudah berpindah duduk, berhadapan dengannya berbicara, seolah menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kalau anda pingsan, kami akan menyuntikan adrenaline ke dalam tubuh anda, dan _voila,_ anda akan kembali bangun."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mencemooh, dan menjawab sembari menarik tangannya yang sudah memerah hingga meneteskan darah akibat diikat di kursi menggunakan borgol besi, "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini secara baik-baik."

Kali ini lelaki berambut pirang itu yang terkekeh geli saat mendengar jawabannya, "Anda sudah kehilangan atas tawaran itu pada saat anda memerintahkan bawahan anda untuk menembak ke mansion kami, Don Torioncho. Yah walau tidak ada korban jiwa dari pihak saya."

Lelaki paruh baya diketahui bernama Don Torioncho kembali meneliti lelaki berambut pirang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia masih memakai setelan kemejanya dengan jas hitamnya, seolah tidak merasakan gerah dan panas yang dirasakan oleh Don Torioncho, meski sang lelaki paruh baya tersebut hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang berupa singlet dan boxer. Usianya sangat muda, kalau bisa dibilang lelaki tersebut berada dalam usia awal 20-an dan Don Torioncho tidak mengingat kalau Light Nostrade memiliki seorang putra.

"Kesempatan terakhir." Kali ini Kepala Keluarga Nostrade yang baru yang bertanya, dan lelaki yang sebelumnya menginterogasinya pergi ke ruangan sebelah. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Mata Merahnya, hm?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti ya, Anak Muda." Don Torioncho sudah pasrah pada nasibnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari lelaki yang di hadapannya.

"Pergi. Ke. Neraka." Setiap katanya ia ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan dan ia menutup matanya sambil menunggu saat terakhirnya.

Lelaki Nostrade tersebut menghela napasnya, dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati sedari tadi. Kemudian ia berjalan mengelilingi Don Torioncho dan kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengambil pistol yang tersusun rapih dan mengongkangnya. "Anda benar-benar sangat keras kepala, seperti yang Don Alessandro katakan."

Hening tercipta sebelum akhirnya sang Don Nostrade berbicara lagi dengannya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Anda tahu, saya sebenarnya diundang ke acara pembersihan nama Don Fiorenzo malam ini. Tidak sopan bukan, apabila saya datang telambat."

Don Torioncho membelalakan matanya mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya yang juga memiliki Mata Merah. "Mustahil! Galerano sangat membenci Light, dan ia tidak akan mengundang kalian ke acara sacral tersebut."

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut bisa merasakan senyum mengembang dari lawan bicaranya. "Ini adalah, yang kalian sebut dengan, pengakuan dosa. Saya mengakui bahwa malam ini, saya akan berbuat dosa yaitu mengambil Mata Merah Klan Kuruta dan akan melawan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan saya."

"Rinssen." Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut memanggil nama bawahannya dan muncul dari ruang sebelah adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi menginterogasinya dan kini terlihat ia membawa sebuah laptop hitam ditangannya kemudian ia menaruh barang tersebut dan membukanya di hadapan Don Torioncho.

Lalu muncul dihadapannya adalah semacam siaran langsung, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang kotor dan penuh dengan bulu-bulu angsa yang ia yakini berasal dari bantal dan sofa miliknya, terdapat dua sosok orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya sedang menangis meringkuk dan saling memeluk. "Adelia! Marseille!"

Anak perempuannya, Marseille, yang baru berumur 10 tahun masih menangis saat melihat wajahnya muncul. "Papa! Tolong kami! Aku takut sekali, Papa!" Ucapnya dalam bahasa Italia dan Don Torioncho, merasakan hawa kematian yang semakin dekat, memaksakan dirinya berkata demi menenangkan anak satu-satunya. "Papa akan menyelamatkanmu. Kamu tetaplah bersama dengan ibumu!"

Istrinya, Adelia, oh Adelia yang malang, yang Don Torioncho baru menyadari bahwa istrinya yang memiliki wajah tenang dan cantik dengan rambut hitam tebalnya, kini memiliki beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Rambut ikal hitamnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kini berantakan dan gaun putih yang dipakainya kini sudah tercemar dengan darah yang menetes dari keningnya yang sobek.

Disaat Marseille berteriak sambil menangis di pelukan sang Ibu, Istrinya hanya menggerakan mulutnya, dan air mata kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya sebelum akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan nyawa didalamnya. Anak perempuannya yang tertimpa oleh badan istrinya kembali menjerit sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bergerak. Badan kecilnya sudah terkena darah yang merembes keluar dari luka ibunya.

Don Torioncho hanya duduk mematung di sana menghadap layar. Tidak ada emosi satupun yang keluar darinya, hanya kehampaan. Suara anaknya juga tidak lagi terdengar ditelinganya, yang ada hanya sebuah pesan terakhir dari Adelia yang terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Lindungi Marseille. Aku mencintaimu._

Don Torioncho terus menerus mendengar suara istrinya di dalam benaknya sampai suatu kalimat terdengar di telinganya secara samar.

"Ia tidak akan mati, kalau saja anda mau mengatakannya sedari awal."

Benar.

Adelia tidak akan mati kalau saja ia tidak begitu keras kepala menyembunyikan Mata Merah. Ia akan pulang, meski dalam keadaan babak belur, namun istrinya akan tetap menyambutnya di pintu depan. Marseille masih akan tetap memiliki ibunya.

Kalau saja ia tidak begitu keras kepala.

"… ada di kamar di lantai dua, tepatnya di bawah tempat tidur dengan seprai pink."

Meski diucapkan dengan suara lirih, namun lelaki berambut pirang tersebut masih bisa menangkapnya dan kembali mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ke bawahannya yang sedang berada di rumahnya.

Beberapa waktu terlewat, namun Don Torioncho masih belum bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Pandangannya masih tetap fokus ke arah anaknya yang masih tetap menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuh sang istri yang berangsur-angsur mendingin dipelukannya. Marseille pasti akan mendapatkan trauma dari kejadian ini.

"Saya tidak menyangka anda menyimpannya di dalam kamar anak sendiri. Saya menduganya ini pasti hadiah untuk ulangtahun anak anda."

Don Torioncho menghiraukan kata-katanya, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada supaya lelaki tersebut melepaskannya agar ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dan mengubur istrinya dengan layak.

"Anda tidak akan kembali." Kalimat itu sukses membuat lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ke sumber suara. Ia masih tidak percaya lagi-lagi lelaki berambut pirang tersebut mendengar pikirannya.

"Sudah saya bilang, bukan? Kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhir."

Don Torioncho baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum terdengar suara meletus yang keras ditelinganya. Pandangannya semakin menghitam, dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara secara samar ditelinganya.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Adelia."

Sebelum akhirnya perasaan dingin menyelimuti dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Kurapika baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sehari-harinya. Siang hari, ia adalah Kepala dari Keluarga Nostrade. Dan malamnya ia adalah seorang Blacklist Hunter dan 'pencuri'. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan namanya pencuri seperti musuh bebuyutannya dengan orang yang tega membeli Mata Merah Klan Kuruta. Kehidupan dua dunia itu sudah hampir setahun ia lakukan.

Alasan yang paling utama menjadi pencuri itu adalah jalan terakhir apabila sang pemilik tetap tidak mau menjual, meski ia sudah menawarnya berkali-kali dengan harga yang fantastis. Dan yang berarti ini ditemukan hampir di setiap kasus yang ditemuinya. Dari 7 mata yang ia dapatkan, hanya 1 orang saja yang bersedia menjual kepada Kurapika, tanpa adanya kekerasan yang terjadi. Yang berarti orang-orang tersebut rela mati demi mempertahankan Mata Merah milik klannya.

Menjadi Blacklist Hunter adalah pilihannya semenjak lulus dari Ujian Hunter 2 tahun yang lalu. Demi mendapatkan uang—Kurapika tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan posisinya sebagai Kepala dari Keluarga Nostrade semenjak mantan Bossnya, Light Nostrade memotong semua koneksi dengan keluarga mafia lain, mengalami depresi karena kehilangan langkah yang diakibatkan oleh hilangnya kekuatan Neon Nostrade, anaknya pada malam di Cemetery Building. Yang artinya Kurapika hanya bisa mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Blacklist Hunter dalam mencari informasi mengenai mata merah.

Setelah me-refresh dirinya, Kurapika langsung bersiap, karena malam ini ia akan melaksanakan kegiatannya sebagai pencuri. Ia mengganti pakaian khas sukunya dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam, yang malah menonjolkan dirinya sebagai salah seorang tamu dari acara yang akan ia hadiri malam ini. Rambut pirangnya yang semakin memanjang dan hampir menutupi matanya, ia sisir sebagian kebelakang, memakai gel rambut agar tetap rapih dan membiarkan anting dengan permata rubi muncul dari balik rambutnya karena sudah tertutupi selama ini.

Setelah selesai dan keluar dari kamarnya, Kurapika melihat sosok Rinssen dan Senritsu yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk. Sambil mengangguk kecil ke arah mereka berdua, Kurapika berjalan melewati mereka, ke arah mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung. Rinssen segera berjalan cepat-cepat dan membuka pintu belakang mobil sedan, dan mempersilahkan boss-nya untuk masuk.

Kurapika mendapati adanya beberapa ikat dari bermacam-macam bunga di samping tempat duduknya. Rinssen sepertinya sudah paham mengenai kebiasaan dirinya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Kurapika memandang ke depan dan mendapati Rinssen sedang mengamatinya lewat spion mobil.

"Kemana Bos?" Tanya Senritsu yang ikut serta dan sudah duduk di kursi di samping pengemudi.

"Ke tempat biasa." Kurapika menjawab dengan wajah dan nada yang datar namun detak jantungnya sedikit berdesir pilu, seperti sudah lama menahan rasa rindu. Tidak diragukan lagi, Senritsu pasti mendengar sedikit perubahan dari detak jantungnya, namun perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Rinssen berjalan dengan pelan dan suara klakson dibunyikan saat mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang utama. Perjalanan ini tidak cukup jauh, beberapa blok dari mansion Keluarga Nostrade dan para penghuni di dalam mobil sedan tersebut juga memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan percakapan di dalam. Masing-masing terlihat fokus dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Rasa penyesalan dan rindu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dari salah satu buku yang pernah dibaca olehnya, lelaki berambut pirang itu mengetahui fakta bahwa hal yang pertama kali dilupakan pada seseorang yang telah lama tidak ditemui adalah suara mereka. Maka dari itu ia akan terus mengulang-ulang perkataan para klansmen-nya di dalam kepalanya.

Selain itu, selama perjalanan ke tempat yang sedang dituju, Kurapika juga memutuskan untuk mengingat lagi rupa-rupa dari klansmen-nya. Bagaimana rupa ayahnya yang selalu sabar dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul atas rasa ingin tahu dirinya dan di satu sisi selalu menenangkan ibunya yang juga memiliki temper yang sama dengan dirinya.

Bagaimana rupa ibunya yang juga memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengannya, selalu mengamuk apabila tahu kalau ia sering bolos latihan dan di satu sisi selalu membelanya di hadapan para tetua desa.

Bagaimana rupa Pairo, oh Pairo yang manis dan selalu sabar dalam menemani bermain dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi di saat yang lain tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui dirinya. Dan dengan apa Kurapika membalasnya? Ia malah membuat kakinya semakin lemah hingga pada titik tidak akan pernah sembuh akibat jatuh dari tebing serta melukai matanya akibat bebatuan tajam yang menggores bola matanya.

Kurapika menyesal pada saat itu; dan penyesalan itu tetap terasa hingga sekarang, dan ia akan meluangkan waktunya dari sela-sela latihan agar dapat mengambil ujian ke luar desa dan mencari dokter yang bisa mengobati mata serta kaki Pairo. Di saat ia lulus dari ujian tersebut adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan, karena ia sudah lebih dekat menyembuhkan sahabatnya.

Namun saat ia kembali ke desa dengan membawa hadiah serta obat-obatan untuk Pairo sebagai kejutan, Kurapika malah menemukan dirinya yang terkejut hingga dunia yang dilihatnya berwarna merah. Bagaimana tidak. Desanya, tempat kelahiran sekaligus tempat tinggalnya sudah hancur. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan panas dari bara api yang telah padam pada sisa puing-puing rumah.

Bagaimana tempat latihan dan pelajarannya sudah hilang akibat dilalap sang Jago Merah. Taman, kebun, serta ladang yang sudah tidak terlihat berbentuk lagi. Dan yang membuat pikiran serta jiwanya serasa disedot dan ditoreh oleh kejadian itu adalah tumpukan mayat dari klansmen-nya yang ditumpuk menggunung.

Dari mereka yang telah tewas itu, ia bisa melihat, dan terus mengingat bahwa rongga mata dari mayat mereka sudah kosong, terdapat bekas cakaran yang tersisa saat pengambilan Mata Merah mereka. Masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi terakhir dari wajah mereka.

Ketakutan.

Kemarahan.

Kesedihan.

Semua itu membuat darahnya membeku seketika.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kurapika mengingatnya sebagai rumah dari para tetua. Di lapangan yang berada di depan bangunan tersebut, ia melihat tubuh-tubuh anak-anak yang ia duga sebagai teman-temannya.

Meski beberapa bagian dari badan teman sepermainannya terbakar, tetapi Kurapika masih bisa melihat beberapa bekas tusukan dan cambukan. Bocah itu menduga kalau anak-anak dari klansmen-nya disiksa agar membangkitkan Mata Merah yang dimiliki oleh orangtua mereka. Bahkan teman-teman yang ia kenal juga berasal dari darah murni sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan orangtua mereka. Rongga mata mereka kosong, dan kekosongan itu juga tetap mengisi kehidupannya hingga sekarang.

Setelah ia menangis, berteriak dan menyesali segala tindakannya, pandangannya semakin memerah saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tertulis di sana.

'Kami tidak menolak apapun. Jadi jangan ambil apapun dari kami.'

Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang telah menutup.

Bernostalgia tentang kehidupannya di desa tidak pernah tidak melelahkan. Selalu saja berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu ditinggalkan. Pertama oleh kedua orangtuanya, kedua oleh Pairo, dan.. tunggu dulu. Siapa lelaki berambut hitam yang dulu menjadi mentornya di pelajaran? Orang yang sama yang mendadak menghilang pada saat dirinya hendak keluar desa?

Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya saat mobil yang dinaikinya sudah terparkir di sisi jalan, dan tanpa aba-aba segera mereka semua melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Setelah turun dari mobil, perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan berjalan kaki masuk ke dalam gang-gang kecil yang diyakini sudah tidak lagi ditinggali oleh manusia. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu jalan hanya berpengaruh sedikit dengan penerangan akan gelapnya malam.

Derap langkah mereka yang stagnan bergema di dalam gang-gang tersebut. Beberapa kali sepatu kulit mereka terciprat oleh genangan air saat berjalan dan mengotori ujung celana hitam yang dipakai, namun tidak satupun dari mereka mempersalahkannya.

Setelah sampai di depan salah satu bangunan, Rinssen dan Senritsu menunggu Kurapika membuka pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu berpelintur yang terlihat bagus pada masanya, namun sekarang sudah rusak dan menderit seolah-olah berteriak kesakitan saat Kurapika berhasil membuka kunci pintu tersebut. Setelahnya, Kurapika mempersilahkan Rinssen dan Senritsu masuk terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia akhirnya menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan menguncinya.

Sambil berjalan ke bawah melalui tangga yang terbuat dari bata-bata yang tersusun, Kurapika melepaskan syal putih serta trench coat yang dipakainya tadi dan menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya. Sepanjang jalan ke bawah, matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang berasal dari lilin-lilin yang sudah dinyalakan yang tersebar di sepanjang tangga dan ruangan di dalamnya.

Saat Kurapika sampai ke dalam ruangan di bawah tanah tersebut, terlihat Senritsu sedang mengganti bunga-bunga yang sudah layu hingga kecoklatan dengan bunga-bunga segar yang dibawanya. Serta Rinssen sedang menyalakan lilin terakhir di pelataran, dan menampilkan tabung-tabung yang masing-masing berisi satu Mata Merah yang tersusun di bawahnya.

Patung Bunda Maria yang berdiri di belakang pelataran itu terlihat seolah sedang memberkati para Mata Merah yang sudah didapatkan serta jiwa-jiwa para anggota Klan Kuruta yang bermukim di sana.

"Terimakasih, Senritsu. Rinssen." Ucapan Kurapika menjadi percakapan pertama yang dibukanya pada malam ini, dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Senritsu dan Rinssen segera mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan ruang kepada bosnya yang akan berdoa.

Gedung ini pertama kali ditemukan oleh Kurapika pada saat misi pertamanya mencuri Mata Merah dari salah seorang keluarga yang kini ia sudah lupakan namanya, sambil menghindari sergapan dari para pegawai keluarga tersebut yang sedang mencari dirinya. Sebagian dari kompleks gedung ini kosong, dan Kurapika meyakini kalau gedung ini dulunya adalah gereja kecil di bawah tanah.

Sambil duduk di satu-satu bangku yang berada di ruangan itu, Kurapika menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Tanpa menyadari kalau rantai-rantai sudah bermaterialisasi di tangan kanannya, tanpa mempermasalahkan berat yang sudah sangat familiar, Kurapika menangkup kedua tangannya sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas dan ia segera berdoa.

 _Sun in the sky, trees on the ground_

 _Our bodies created from earth_

 _Our souls from heavens_

 _The sun and moon shine on our limbs_

 _And the ground moistens our bodies_

 _Giving this body to the wind that blows_

 _Thank God for miracle_

 _And the Kurutabou territories_

 _Wishing for everlasting peace in our souls_

 _I desire to share happiness with my people_

 _And desire to share their sadness_

 _God, please praise eternally_

 _The Kurutabou people_

 _Let us use our Scarlet Eyes_

 _Allow our Scarlet Eyes to be the witness._

Kurapika berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan doanya, memohon untuk diberkati, agar bisa ia mendapatkan kembali Mata Merah yang menjadi pameran malam ini. Doanya diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di atas buku-buku jarinya. Cahaya temaram dari lilin di hadapan bisa memantulkan sedikit kilatan merah di balik lensa kontak berwarna hitam yang Kurapika pakai.

 _'Doakan aku agar bisa mendapatkan Mata Merah kalian, Para Saudaraku.'_

Segera ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meniup lilin, mempersilahkan kegelapan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sejenak Kurapika bisa melihat kabut putih yang kemudian membentuk sosok siluet orang di pojok ruangan yang cahaya dari lilin di atas sudah tidak bisa mencapainya.

 **Tolong lanjutkan hidupmu, lupakan balas dendam..**

Kurapika menghiraukan kata-kata yang muncul berulang-ulang di pikirannya, melanjutkan untuk meniup habis lilin di ruangan tersebut. Setelahnya ia mengambil mantelnya yang digantung di balik pintu, dan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

 **..Putri Kuruta.**

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

uuuuu halo semua! jumpa lagi dengan saya sembari membawa chap baru! woahaha. mau ngejelasin kalo kota yang sebenarnya dijelasin di awal itu adalah kota Venice, karena ngikutin penamaan Hunter jadinya yaaa gitu ehe.

saya mendedikasikan chap ini dan chap selanjutnya sebagai kehidupan mz Kura sewaktu jadi mafia wuhuu. jadi yang nunggu mz Chrollo expect him at two months advanced /ditendang

makasih ya udah baca

Let me know what you think.

jaa


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

Upacara penghapusan dosa yang diselenggarakan oleh Keluarga Fiorenzo dilaksanakan pada Katedral Katolik terbesar yang berada di Kota Niceve. Objek yang menjadi penghapusan dosa kali ini adalah Don Galerano Fiorenzo, lelaki paruh baya yang telah memerintah Keluarga Fiorenzo setengah dari masa hidupnya.

Selain penghapusan dosa, Don Fiorenzo juga meminta agar dapat diberikannya Gelar Kesatriaan yang berjenis Order of the Golden Spur, yang merupakan pemberian gelar terjarang nomor dua setelah Supreme Order of Christ. Yang berarti setelah upacara ini selesai, Don Fiorenzo akan terlihat di mata public menjadi tidak berdosa. Dan hal itu akan menguntungkan bagi bisnis yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya.

Meskipun masyarakat yang tinggal di Kota Niceve mengetahui kalau orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga Fiorenzo adalah orang-orang berbahaya. Namun tidak akan ada polisi yang berani menangkap mereka dikarenakan kekuasaan mereka juga sudah masuk ke dalam kepolisian kota tersebut.

Selain itu, masyarakat yang hidup di Kota Niceve adalah orang-orang yang taat dalam urusan beragama. Karena mereka mempercayai adanya kehidupan setelah kematian. Maka, dengan diadakannya upacara ini maka opini public akan berubah. Karena yang memimpin upacara penghapusan dosa ini adalah pemuka agama terkenal; yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi ketua dari pemimpin agama yang selanjutnya, dikirim langsung dari Kota Maro, kota yang terkenal menjadi pusat ibadah dari agama mereka.

Hal lain yang akan membuat public tidak lagi berani membantah kepada Keluarga Fiorenzo adalah setelah upacara ini selesai, segala keputusan yang diambil oleh Paus harus mendapat persetujuan dari Don Fiorenzo terlebih dahulu. Yang berarti secara tidak langsung, Keluarga Fiorenzo sudah memiliki kekuasaan yang sama, atau mungkin lebih dari walikota sendiri.

Tentu saja hal ini dilakukan oleh Don Fiorenzo bukan hanya demi kekuasaanya yang akan semakin melebar, tetapi juga demi mencari simpati dari publik. Bahwa salah satu dari Sepuluh Don yang baru dibentuk setelah kejadian pelelangan di Kota YorkShin sudah 'berubah' menjadi lebih baik dan lebih memperhatikan masyarakat Kota Niceve.

Meski upacara dari penghapusan dosa serta pemberian gelar ini hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa keluarga serta kolega terdekat, jangan lupakan para wartawan yang sudah berkerumunan di paling belakang demi mengantarkan siaran langsung dari katedral ini. Mereka sudah berada dekat dengan pintu masuk dan sekalipun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak upacara dimulai.

Kurapika datang tepat pada saat upacara ini hendak dimulai, dan lelaki itu memilih untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang berada paling belakang. Trench coat berwarna hitamnya sudah ia lepaskan pada saat hendak masuk, hanya menyisakan setelan jas kerjanya serta syal berwarna putih.

Rambut pirangnya yang kini panjangnya sudah sebahu sudah ia benahi kembali. Ia menyisir ke belakang rambut pirangnya, yang ditahan oleh gel, agar tidak menyisakan satu helai rambut yang keluar dari tatanannya.

Katedral ini merupakan salah satu katedral katolik tertua yang berada di Kota Niceve. Katedral ini sudah berdiri cukup lama, sehingga sudah banyak menyaksikan upacara-upacara keagamaan besar yang terjadi disetiap waktunya. Seperti upacara penghapusan dosa ini.

Katedral ini juga berbentuk seperti katedral pada umumnya, dengan altar di tengah serta jejeran bangku-bangku panjang yang berderet ke belakang di kedua sisinya yang kini sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang datang menyaksikan. Beberapa patung berbentuk gargoyle dibuat di atas kolom-kolom menahan langit-langit yang dilukis oleh awan-awan dan taman yang dihuni oleh sekelompok orang di sana.

Bagaimana patung Bunda Maria yang sangat besar berdiri di belakang sang Uskup, penjelmaan dari patung Yesus, dan jangan lupakan halo yang berada di atas kepalanya. Beberapa mozaik juga menampilkan wajah-wajah dari beberapa orang dari agama tersebut.

Suasana di sana juga semakin khidmat, tatkala sang Uskup bertanya-tanya kepada Don Fiorenzo menggunakan Bahasa Latin, lantunan doa dibacakan oleh orang-orang dibelakang mereka menggunakan bahasa yang sama, dan beberapa saudara perempuan dari Keluarga Fiorenzo yang datang meneteskan air mata mereka.

Kurapika hanya mengamati jalan upacara penghapusan dosa ini dengan wajah yang datar dan sama sekali tidak berubah ketika upacaranya sudah berganti menjadi pemberian gelar. Ketua Uskup yang menjadi penanya kepada Don Fiorenzo memegang sebuah buku tebal, dan tidak jauh darinya beberapa anggota lain ikut berdiri di belakangnya.

Setiap pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kepada Don Fiorenzo, maka akan ada syair-syair yang mengikuti. Seolah ingin berkata agar kehidupan setelah diangkat dosanya akan menjadi lebih berkah terhadap sesama manusia. Agar menjauhkan diri dari perbuatan yang membuat dosa yang sama terulang kembali.

Bahkan setelah julukan Don Fiorenzo berubah menjadi Commeziore Fiorenzo, Kurapika tidak menampilkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

Namun di dalam hatinya, ia merasa muak dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan keluarga mafia, seperti Keluarga Fiorenzo ini.

Lelaki itu berfikir kalau dosa yang dilakukan oleh para Keluarga Mafia seperti itu tidak akan pernah dihapus hanya dengan keberadaan Keuskupan yang menjadi pemimpin utama dalam upacara ini, dengan mengatakan kalau dosa mereka sudah dihapus. Ataupun hingga sang Paus sendiri yang datang memimpin.

Bagaimana mungkin dosa akibat membunuh, mencuri, berjudi, korupsi dapat dihapus hanya dengan melakukan upacara singkat seperti ini?

Terlebih, lelaki yang sekarang sudah menjadi Kepala Keluarga Nostrade ini juga diundang ke dalam pesta pribadi yang diselenggarakan oleh Don Fiorenzo dengan tipuan 'Pesta setelah Pengangkatan Dosa.' Kurapika sudah menebak-nebak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan nanti ke depannya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sebelum upacara ini dimulai.

Kurapika sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupan gelap keluarga mafia seperti. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan kembali ke tempat dimana teman-temannya yang baru ia temukan sewaktu Ujian Hunter berada. Namun ia sudah tidak mempunyai 'muka' untuk berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, terlebih dengan perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan selama berada di dunia gelap ini.

Kemudian Kurapika mengingat kembali alasan dari hidup yang sudah dijalaninya. Pengorbanan kecil ini ia lakukan agar Mata Merah milik klan-nya dapat terkumpul, dan ia bisa menghancurkan Organisasi Laba-laba yang telah membunuh para klansmen-nya.

Monolog dari pikiran Kurapika terhenti saat salah satu kolega menepuk pundaknya dengan ringan, seolah mengabarkan kalau upacara ini sudah berhenti dan acaranya kembali dilanjutkan pada kediaman pribadi milik Commeziore Fiorenzo.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, dan kemudian ikut berdiri. Berjalan keluar dari katedral tua itu, meninggalkan Commeziore Fiorenzo yang sedang diwawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan, menuju tempat dimana Rinssen dan Senritsu yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Kurapika mengangguk singkat kepada Rinssen, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia sadari, dirinya sudah kembali menembus kegelapan malam.

* * *

 **Warning: kinda AU!ish, OOC, asumsi author sendiri dari manga, kinda spoiler, lots of typo, Kurapika awalnya laki-laki but somehow in disguise (?) chap kali ini penuh darah sama torture, kalo ada yang keberatan ini bakalan dinaikin ratenya.**

 **Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **science of downfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy tho.**

 **.**

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam milik Kurapika sudah mulai memasuki kediaman Don— _Commeziore_ Fiorenzo. Apabila seseorang mengatakan kediaman milik Keluarga Fiorenzo adalah sebuah manor besar yang dikelilingi oleh hutan, maka itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dari sang pengucap.

Kediaman tersebut lebih cocok disebut sebagai perwujudan asli dari istana yang dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan.

Kediaman milik Keluarga Fiorenzo memiliki lahan yang sangat luas sehingga tidak akan mengherankan kalau dua buah _blimp_ bisa mendarat di sana dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Selain itu terdapat menara-menara yang menjulang di setiap sisi bangunan tempat tinggalnya, yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai menara pengawas karena diisi oleh para pengawal yang mengawasi di dalam menara ataupun diluarnya.

Bagian dalam kediaman itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian yang yang kanan dimiliki oleh Keluarga Fiorenzo, sedangkan di sisi yang lain dimiliki secara pribadi oleh Commeziore Fiorenzo. Sisi pribadi ini lebih banyak mendapatkan pengawal yang menjaga. Bahkan anggota keluarga sendiripun tidak luput dari pemeriksaan apabila hendak masuk.

Terdapat area masuk sendiri, sehingga memudahkan para tamu Commeziore Fiorenzo untuk masuk tanpa harus memutari pintu depan kediaman mereka. Hanya orang-orang yang sudah dipercayai oleh Pemimpin Keluarga Fiorenzo-lah yang bisa mendapatkan kehormatan untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Dan saat ini Kurapika sudah tiba di kediaman Keluarga Fiorenzo. Setelah menyuruh Senritsu dan Rinssen untuk menunggunya kembali dan tidak akan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang akan dimasuki kecuali dirinya yang meminta mereka untuk datang, dan sekarang ia sedang berada di depan tempat penyimpanan mantel yang memang dikhususkan untuk trench-coat yang sedang dipakainya.

Setelahnya, ia menemukan seorang butler yang sudah ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan tamu Commeziore Fiorenzo ke tempat selanjutnya. "Mari saya tunjukkan ruangannya berada."

Sebenarnya Kurapika sudah mengenal kemana ia harus masuk, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di sini. _Heck,_ ia bahkan sudah mengetahui ruangan apa saja yang berada di sini, beserta pintu keluarnya karena Kurapika sudah menghafal seluruh denah dari istana ini. Meski begitu ia hanya mengangguk singkat ke arah butler tadi, dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu kulit Oxford yang dipakainya diredam oleh penggunaan karpet Persia yang menjadi pemisah antara lantai di bawahnya, dan lebih banyak karpet yang digunakan ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai yang tingkatnya paling tinggi. Yang menjadikan perjalanan ke ruangan yang dimaksud cukup hening.

Ditambah lagi dengan penerangan yang hanya menggunakan lilin-lilin yang digantung di atasnya. Kemana perginya penggunaan teknologi lampu kalau sudah diciptakan untuk memudahkan penggunanya? Satu petanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab dari pribadi Commeziore Fiorenzo.

Beberapa lukisan pemandangan, buah-buahan, dan beberapa hewan yang dilukis menggunakan cat minyak tergantung di kedua sisi dinding, namun tidak ada satupun lukisan dari anggota Keluarga Fiorenzo yang tergantung.

"Pestanya berada di sebelah sini, Tuan."

Suara dari butler yang mengantarkannya membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya. ' _Aku harus memfokuskan untuk mengingat tujuan utamaku ke sini. Ingat tujuan utamamu,'_ batinnya.

Saat sang butler membuka kedua pintu yang menjadi penghalang diantara koridor dan ruangan di sebelahnya, Kurapika menarik napasnya pelan dan masuk ke dalam. Di sana, ia mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh campuran dari para lelaki yang berpakaian bagus dan para wanita mengenakan gaun berbahan kain sutra. Segera Kurapika bisa membedakan mana para boss mafia seperti dirinya, yang sedang menunjukkan wajah mereka seperti menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka.

Sebelum melaksanakan aksi terakhirnya di malam ini, Kurapika harus membuat kontak dengan para kolektor bagian tubuh manusia dan boss-boss lain yang belum ia kenal, sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia lalu mengingat posture tubuh, gelagat mereka, dan pakaian para kolektor yang mengoleksi anggota tubuh manusia di dalam pikirannya. Hal ini ia lakukan agar ia bisa 'menjilat' mereka dengan kata-kata manis.

Menjijikan, Kurapika mengakuinya. Tapi, ia harus masuk ke dalam lingkaran dalam dari para kolektor tersebut agar bisa mendapatkan akses untuk mengumpulkan mata para saudaranya yang tercuri.

Selama ia mengobservasi perilaku dari tamu-tamu yang datang, tak lama kemudian Kurapika merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan lagi di bahunya dari belakang.

"Don Nostrade." Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pelaku penepuk, dan mendapati kolega yang sama sebagai penepuknya. "Mereka semua sudah menunggu anda di sana."

Kurapika mengangguk dan mengikuti koleganya pergi.

Mereka semua yang dimaksud tadi adalah para boss mafia yang sudah memiliki kekuasaan yang luas sehingga bisa disebut sebagai Sepuluh Don yang baru. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang menggunakan data palsu sebagai upaya dalam membayar pajak kepada pemerintah agar tidak dicurigai.

Dan Keluarga Nostrade setelah dalam kepemimpinan Kurapika membayar pajak menggunakan jasa bodyguard serta penjualan mereka dalam bisnis tertentu. Seperti judi. Karena judi sudah termasuk ke dalam bisnis legal seperti yang tercantum dalam peraturan pemerintah.

Dalam menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, perlahan-lahan ia bisa mengamati bahwa jumlah orang berkurang, dan Kurapika kembali mendapatkan dirinya berjalan di dalam koridor yang berbeda. Terdapat satu ruangan diujung koridor yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Pintu ruangan itu terlihat biasa saja apabila dibandingkan dengan pintu yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh butler tadi, karena hanya menggunakan kayu albasiah tanpa ukiran di depannya. Namun ketika dibuka maka interior di ruangan itu akan jauh lebih mewah. Segera Kurapika melihat para kolega yang lain sudah duduk berbincang satu sama lain sembari menunggu kedatangan anggota yang lain.

Ruangan ini merupakan ruangan khusus yang dibuat oleh Commiziore Fiorenzo untuk kolega-koleganya agar mereka bisa melakukan bisnis apapun yang dilakukan secara nyaman karena suasana yang dihasilkan dari ruangan tersebut. Bahkan Commeziore sudah menyewa beberapa penari yang disesuaikan dengan kesukaan para koleganya yang lain. Para penari tersebut menggunakan pakaian yang minim bahan, dan sudah berdiri di belakang kursi beludru yang diduduki oleh para bos mafia.

Kurapika kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, dan segera salah seorang penari yang dikhususkan untuknya datang sembari meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Kurapika hanya menatap penari itu dengan tatapan datarnya sesaat sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya tatkala seseorang membunyikan gelas wine-nya menggunakan sendok kecil.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Commeziore Fiorenzo sendiri yang membunyikannya sembari berdiri, dan koleganya yang lainpun ikut berdiri mengikutinya. Saat yakin semua mata dari koleganya sudah menatapnya dengan serius, ia lalu menurunkan gelasnya dan menaruhnya di salah satu nampan yang dibawa pelayan yang lewat didekatnya.

"Baik. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah datang memenuhi undangan saya untuk hadir di upacara dan pesta ini." Commeziore Fiorenzo, yang bernama lengkap Galerano Fiorenzo, adalah seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun dengan rambut yang sudah memutih. Wajahnya terlihat ramah karena suka memamerkan senyum dan tawa di wajahnya. Sekilas ia memang terlihat seperti pria yang tidak berbahaya, bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal dirinya secara personal.

Lelaki itu sering memghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota sembari membaca buku yang berbeda di setiap sorenya dan sesekali juga ikut memberi makan kawan burung merpati yang senang berada di sana. Orang-orang yang lewat tidak akan pernah mengetahui kalau lelaki tua itu ternyata memiliki salah satu kerajaan kriminal yang sangat besar di Kota Niceve.

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan kembali perbincangan kita yang sempat tertunda, saya akan memperkenalkan salah seorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita." Kurapika mengenal masa-masa ini karena dirinya juga pernah berada di dalam posisi seperti ini.

Untuk menjadi bagian dari 'keluarga' yang disebutkan tadi, perlu diadakan pemeriksaan latar belakang yang sangat ketat. Pertama-tama sang calon anggota harus memiliki garis keturunan dari ras yang menghuni di Kota Niceve dari keluarga sang ayah, meskipun sudah jauh.

Lalu mereka minimal harus menghapal nama-nama minimal 5 generasi dari keluarganya sendiri, baik dari pihak sang bapak dan ibunya. Yang berarti ia juga harus menghapal nama sang kakek dan nenek dari pihak bapak dan ibunya, serta kakek dan nenek dari kakek dan neneknya lagi.

Setelah lolos, ada pemeriksaan ketahanan tubuh yang mewajibkan bagi mereka yang lolos setidaknya bisa menggunakan senjata api laras panjang dan dasar-dasar bela diri. Dan banyak peserta dari setiap tahap ini gugur, hingga menyisakan orang-orang terpilih.

Pada kali ini, Kurapika menduga kalau orang yang akan dikenalkan akan menjadi pengacara bagi Keluarga Fiorenzo sendiri. Maka dari itu, penyambutannya akan lebih mewah daripada menjadi pengacara biasa dari keluarga mafia lain.

Kemudian lelaki berambut pirang itu mendapati adanya satu wajah yang tidak ia kenal dari kolega-kolega yang sudah berdiri melingkar dengan Commiziore Fiorenzo sebagai pusatnya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kefamiliaran yang mengerikan dari senyum yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Mari saya perkenalkan pada kalian semua. Conseliegre ( _right-hand man_ ) baru kami, Charles Weinberg." Commeziore Fiorenzo memperkenalkan lelaki berambut hitam yang Kurapika tidak kenal tadi.

Dan diam-diam ia merasa takjub karena ada seseorang yang seperti dirinya yang bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari salah satu Sepuluh Don. Menjadi conseliegre itu tidak mudah. Sama halnya menjadi bos mafia dari suatu keluarga, jabatan itu menjadi hak waris turun-temurun. Hanya dalam beberapa kasus langka seperti dirinya yang tidak memiliki keluarga, namun bisa langsung masuk ke dalam lingkaran 'keluarga' mereka.

Charles Weinberg secara keseluruhan terlihat tidak berbahaya karena senyuman yang selalu menempel di wajahnya. Namun Kurapika sudah mengetahui lebih baik untuk tidak menilai orang dari penampilan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri, untuk seorang laki-laki Charles Weinberg termasuk ke dalam golongan 'menarik'.

Tidak seperti kolega Kurapika yang lain yang wajahnya terlihat sangat mengintimidasi karena berbadan kekar, memiliki rahang persegi ataupun bibir yang sudah menghitam karena menghisap tabako setiap harinya, wajah Charles Weinberg terlihat sangat bersih dengan kompleksinya yang sangat pucat, kontras dengan rambut, iris dan setelan jasnya yang berwarna hitam.

Lelaki itu masih tetap tersenyum ketika menyalami bos-bos mafia yang lain. Bahkan ia bisa berbincang dengan normal setelah mencium puncak cincin yang mengukir lambang keluarga yang dipakai oleh masing-masing bos mafia. Tradisi itu wajib dilakukan bagi setiap bawahan mereka, sebagai tanda kepatuhan. Cincin itu diwariskan secara turun temurun dari bos mafia kepada sang pewaris.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dari keseluruhan gaya berpakaian Charles Weinberg. Adalah sebuah perban yang melingkari bagian dahi di kepalanya. Sesaat lelaki berambut hitam itu mengingatkannya pada Ketua Laba-laba, Chrollo Lucilfer. Tidak mungkin mereka adalah orang yang sama, 'kan? Kurapika mempercayai penilaian yang dilakukan oleh koleganya dan segera menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Hingga Charles Weinberg sudah berdiri langsung dihadapannya, Kurapika masih senantiasa menatap bagian dahinya itu.

"Ah, bagian ini? Aku mendapatkan luka dari sewaktu latihan. Jadi aku terpaksa memakainya." Charles Weinberg memberi tahunya sembari memamerkan senyum sejuta zenny-nya. Hal itu membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengulaskan senyum meminta maafnya.

"Aa, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya berbuat seperti itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini juga merupakan salah saya karena sudah berdandan seperti ini. Saya hanya tidak ingin menyalahi aturan untuk memiliki bekas luka di bagian wajah saya." Charles Weinberg masih tetap tersenyum, dan Kurapika diam-diam bertanya dalam hatinya, apa dia tidak merasakan pegal di sepanjang rahangnya?

"Ke depannya mohon bantuannya juga, Don Nostrade."

"Saya juga berharap hal yang sama."

Kurapika kemudian berjalan menjauh setelah Charles Weinberg memperkenalkan dirinya kepada don-don yang lain. Lelaki berambut pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia mendatangi para koleganya demi menjalankan bisnis Keluarga Nostrade.

Tak berselang sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar lagi suara dentingan dari gelas wine yang lumayan keras nan familiar. Commiziore Galerano Fiorenzo adalah pelaku yang lagi-lagi membunyikan gelas wine-nya.

"Mari kita pindah acara ini ke ruang utama. Tak baik membiarkan para tamu kita menunggu di sebelah ruangan."

Setelahnya, seluruh penghuni dari ruangan tersebut juga mengikuti langkah kaki tatkala sang Commiziore berjalan keluar dari ruangan privatnya menuju ruang pesta.

Pada saat menapaki kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam ruang pesta utama, Kurapika tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Lelaki itu langsung kembali ke kolega yang sebelumnya juga terlibat dalam perbincangan bisnis dengannya, agar langsung mendapatkan koneksi untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran para kolektor yang mengkhususkan diri mereka untuk mengoleksi anggota tubuh manusia.

Rupanya kerjasama bisnis yang dilakukan oleh dirinya dan para kolega yang lain tidak berakhir dengan tangan kosong. Kurapika berhasil menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan beberapa keluarga baru yang dikenalkan kepadanya via kolega kerja yang lain. Selain itu, ia juga berhasil mendapatkan nama-nama dari para kolektor tersebut.

Seluruh perbincangan mereka awalnya terdengar sangat kaku karena masih terdiri dari perkenalan dari masing-masing, dan juga beberapa komentar 'manis' mengenai pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Commiziore Fiorenzo kali ini. Beberapa dari mereka masih terlihat tertutup kepada Kurapika sehingga hanya mengeluarkan komentar-komentar singkat saat menanggapi pernyataan dari lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

Namun terpujilah Commiziore Fiorenzo yang sedang berkeliling sebagai upaya menyapa para tamunya datang ke lingkaran kecil mereka. Lelaki itu kemudian menceritakan bahwa Keluarga Nostrade sekarang sudah memiliki awalan karir yang bagus karena para pengawal yang berada di sini merupakan bawahan yang dilatih langsung oleh lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

Setelahnya Commiziore Fiorenzo mulai mempromosikan kelebihan dari pengawal yang berasal dari Keluarga Nostrade dibanding yang lain, dan setelah lelaki itu mengundurkan diri demi menyapa tamunya yang lain, Kurapika mendapati bahwa reaksi dari para kolektor yang ia dekati tadi sudah tidak sedingin yang tadi. Hal ini membuatnya senang dan berterimakasih di dalam hatinya atas perbuatan Commiziore Fiorenzo sebelumnya.

Suasana semakin ramai tatkala para kolektor yang sudah membuka diri kepada Kurapika mulai mengenalkannya kepada kolega mereka yang lain, dan lingkaran perbincangan mereka semakin membesar. Semakin banyak alcohol yang terlibat di dalamnya dan beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki toleransi alcohol yang rendah sudah mulai terbuai dengan keadaan. Mereka sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka kepada situasi sekarang dan meracau tidak jelas.

Dan tanpa sengaja mereka membeberkan akan diadakannya acara pelelangan dan Mata Merah akan menjadi salah satu benda di sana. Kurapika yang mendengarnya mulai 'merayu' agar diberikan akses masuk yang mudah, dan tentu saja hal itu dilakukan.

Dan kini Kurapika mendapatkan akses ke dalam lingkaran dalam para kolektor tubuh manusia, dan ia sudah mendapatkan agenda selanjutnya. Ia mengingat-ingat tanggal pelelangan tersebut dan kepalanya masih bisa mengingatkan agar berpamitan untuk mencari udara segar.

Para koleganya yang baru dikenalnya, mencibir sembari bermain-main, "Kau anak muda, dan sudah hampir mabuk? Berarti kau kurang latihan!" yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari yang lain. Kurapika hanya tersenyum sopan dan membalas, "Saya sedang membangun toleransi terhadap alcohol."

Setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dari ruang pesta tersebut menuju balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman luas milik Keluarga Fiorenzo. Musim semi yang sebentar lagi datang sudah membuat bunga-bunga di taman tersebut bersiap untuk mekar, meski beberapa masih berupa kuncup. Meski sisa dari udara dingin yang dibawa oleh angin masih terasa, namun itu membantu lelaki berambut pirang tersebut sadar dari perasaan mabuk yang dirasakannya.

Namun Kurapika masih bisa mencium adanya bau harum yang tidak asing menelusup masuk ke indera penciumannya. Satu bunga mawar merah sudah merekah dengan indahnya di saat yang lain masih berupa kuncup.

"Saya melihat bahwa takdir kembali memberkati saya dengan kehadiran anda di sini." Suara yang belum lama ini ia dengar menyapa indera pendengarannya dan segera Kurapika menoleh ke sumber suara. "Saya harap anda menemukan pertemuan kedua sama menyenangkannya, Don Nostrade."

"Selamat malam untukmu juga, Conseliegre Weinberg. Apa anda sudah lama berada di sini?" Kurapika harus menjaga agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasa, karena kenyataannya kepalanya sudah berat sekali, dan kini ia harus melempar kata-kata 'manis' kepada tangan kanan Commiziore Fiorenzo yang baru.

Charles Weinberg masih tetap menyematkan senyum sejuta zenny-nya meski dua jam sudah terlewat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan jasnya saja tidak terlihat kusut, seolah-olah sang pemilik tidak keluar dari posisi duduk selama berjam-jam. "Panggil saya Charles saja, Don Nostrade. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Godfather terlalu tunduk kepada Tangan Kanan keluarga lain, itu akan menyalahi 'The Law'."

Tentu saja sebagai seorang tangan kanan, Charles Weinberg diwajibkan untuk mengetahui segala peraturan yang berlaku di dunia mafia. "Aa, tentu saja Charles."

Hening sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat, kedua lelaki yang sama-sama memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam itu memandang ke luasnya taman. Sampai Charles Weinberg kembali membuka suaranya. "Don Nostrade, maafkan saya apabila pertanyaan ini terdengar lancang, apakah warna mata asli anda berwarna biru?"

Kurapika sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu dan bertanya-tanya apakah kontak lensa yang berwarna hitam yang ia pakai sempat terlepas tadi. Namun setelah berkedip berkali-kali (untunglah Charles Weinberg berdiri di sebelahnya dan pandangannya masih tetap menghadap ke taman sehingga lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak akan melihat bahunya yang sempat menegang tadi), Kurapika masih bisa merasakan rasa gatal di matanya. Yang berarti kontak lensanya masih terpasang.

Kemudian ia menimbang-menimbang untuk menjawab jujur atau tidak. Kemudian Kurapika memilih untuk menggunakan jawaban kedua. "Warna mata saya berwarna seperti ini, Charles."

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari lawan bicaranya. "Aa, benarkah? Maafkan saya karena sudah bersikap sok tahu seperti itu, Don Nostrade."

Kurapika masih tetap bertahan dengan menggunakan ekspresi datarnya guna menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah akibat alcohol yang ia sesap sebelumnya, maka dari itu ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang menahan keingintahuannya guna menebak maksud dari Charles Weinberg yang bertanya seperti itu. Menunggu sedikit lama mungkin akan membuatnya mengetahui maksudnya. Dan tebakannya ternyata benar.

Charles Weinberg kemudian menoleh guna melihat lawan bicaranya sebelum menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Mawar adalah bunga yang sangat indah. Anda setuju bukan, Don Nostrade?"

Di belakang Kurapika yang ditunjuk oleh Charles Weinberg merupakan satu-satunya bunga mawar merah yang sudah mekar yang tadi sudah dilihatnya. "Saya setuju tentang pendapat itu."

Charles Weinberg kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan berjalan mendekati semak yang terdapat mawar tersebut. "Tapi, apakah anda tahu mengapa mawar terlihat sangat indah?" Tanyanya kembali sembari menoleh kepada Kurapika. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya diam dan menggunakan gesture dari badannya sebagai simbol agar Charles Weinberg melanjutkan.

"Karena kita memetiknya sebelum mereka layu." Lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataanya sembari memetik sang mawar dari tangkainya, membiarkan tangkai hijaunya terkena tetesan dari darahnya yang keluar akibat duri yang masuk. Namun sang pelaku terlihat biasa saja dan tetap berjalan kembali sehinga membuat Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah Charles Weinberg sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit?

"Meskipun ia membuatmu mengeluarkan darah?"

"Meskipun ia membuat tanganku berdarah." Charles Weinberg berhenti di hadapan Kurapika, dan menaruh mawar hasil petikannya di belakang telinga kiri lelaki pirang tersebut yang tersemat anting berhiaskan batu ruby. Kini sudah tidak ada senyum main-mainnya, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius. Tetapi entah kenapa hal ini membuat Kurapika mendapatkan déjà vu sangat kuat.

"Sejujurnya, warna merah terlihat sangat cocok dengan anda, Don Nostrade."

 _"Warna mata anda saat berubah merah terlihat sangat cocok dengan anda, Putri."_

Kurapika benar-benar terjebak di dalam déjà vu-nya, hingga terdengar suara kaum hawa semakin mendekat dan terdengar bahwa mereka sepertinya mencari-cari dimana Charles Weinberg berada.

Sang empu kemudian kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, dengan senyuman serta tawaan sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya, Charles Weinberg berpamitan kepadanya. "Ternyata waktu saya di sini sudah habis. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu di akhir malam ini, Don Nostrade."

Kemudian lelaki berambut hitam itu mengambil tangan kanan Kurapika dan ia menunduk agar bisa mencium cincin Keluarga Nostrade di jari manisnya. Setelahnya Charles Weinberg menghilang secepat angin, hingga Kurapika akan meragukan keberadaan lelaki berambut hitam tersebut apabila tidak adanya mawar merah yang masih tersemat di belakang telinga kirinya.

* * *

.

Setelah kepergian Charles Weinberg, Kurapika masih tetap berdiam diri di balkon. Berharap angin bisa menghilangkan rasa mabuk yang dirasakan secara penuh.

Saat angin malam sudah semakin kencang berhembus, hingga Kurapika bisa merasakan belaian dari angin ke dalam badannya barulah ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Namun suasana yang terjadi sangat berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan.

Beberapa Godfather terlihat cemas dan berbisik dengan nada yang rendah, sehingga ia tidak bisa menangkap apa permasalahan yang sedang terjadi. Dan para pengawal dari Keluarga Fiorenzo terlihat sangat cemas dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi sebagian wajah mereka.

Kemudian ia bertanya kepada salah satu penjaga terdekat yang sedang tergesa-gesa melewatinya. Penjaga itu terlihat terburu-buru hingga hanya menunjukkan tangannya ke arah salah satu ruangan menggunakan jarinya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Biasanya 'The Law' akan menghukum siapa saja yang bertindak tidak sopan terhadap para Godfather secara verbal ataupun perilaku, namun kali ini Kurapika akan membiarkannya. Sepertinya masalah yang terjadi cukup serius sehingga membuat para tamu menjadi sangat cemas dan para penjaga hanya lebih memperhatikan keamanan mereka dibanding sopan santun mereka.

Kurapika terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjuk oleh pengawal tadi. Namun pemandangan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya akan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang apabila ia tidak terbiasa melihatnya. Terlihat banyak pengawal yang sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka dan sialnya ia mengenal dari sebagian besar dari korban. Bukan hanya bawahannya saja, tetapi juga sebagian dari rekan kerjanya yang juga turut tenggelam di darah mereka sendiri.

Sejak berada di dalam kekuasaannya, Keluarga Nostrade kembali membangun reputasi bisnis mereka dengan melatih bawahan mereka dengan latihan yang intensif, kemudian mereka akan 'disewa' oleh para keluarga lain. Awalnya begitu sulit, karena tidak ada yang percaya akibat reputasi terdahulu. Orang-orang lebih mengetahui bahwa Keluarga Nostrade lebih banyak menyewa bodyguard dibanding melatih yang baru.

Maka dari itu setelah berhasil melatih para bawahannya, Kurapika merasa tidak percaya kalau anak buah yang dilatihnya bisa dikalahkan sedemikian mudah. Ia tidak bisa menemukan adanya tanda kekerasan dari badan mereka. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah terdapat tusukan kecil yang berada di belakang leher tubuh bawahannya yang kesekian.

Ia menyatukan fakta-fakta yang didapatkannya selama memeriksa bagian tubuh para korban. Kemudian ia segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan segera memerintah para pengawal yang turut berada di sana.

"Ada penyusup yang berada di antara kita semua."

Beberapa tarikan napas berat terdengar dari para tamu yang berada di sekitarnya, dan bisik-bisik pelan semakin terdengar di antara mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, mereka bisa menggunakan nen. Dan kemungkinan jenisnya adalah manipulasi. Karena ia bisa membuat para pengawal justru menembak para tamu yang malang ini." Lanjutnya sembari memperhatikan ekspresi para tamu serta pengawal.

Mereka memiliki satu ekspresi yang sama terpasang di wajah mereka.

Ketakutan.

Maka di saat salah seorang pengawal di dekatnya bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Kurapika menjawab, "Serahkan kegiatan mencari penyusup kepadaku. Kalian," tunjuknya kepada para pengawal yang berada di sana, "tetaplah di sini. Jaga para tamu agar tidak meninggalkan ruang pesta."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia melepas sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang dipakainya di sebelah kanan, dan segera Kurapika mempersilahkan berat yang sudah familiar muncul di tangan kanannya saat rantai-rantainya bermaterialisasi. Kemudian ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan zetsu dan menutup aura dari rantainya dengan in.

Gesekan antara sepatu kulit Kurapika dan lantai marmer yang berada di bawahnya membuat suara klik-klik yang halus. Hal ini membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu sedikit menyesal karena telah memilih menggunakan sepatu yang lebih mengutamakan penampilannya dibanding kenyamanannya sendiri.

Ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia periksa di lantai ini sebelum ia berjalan ke lantai yang dibawahnya. Ruang kerja milik Commeziore Fiorenzo. Tempat dimana Mata Merah milik klansmen yang ia cari, ia yakini berada di dalam sana. Tersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku yang sudah menjadi pembatas ruangan.

Sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kerja milik Commeziore Fiorenzo sudah tidak lagi menggunakan karpet Persia sebagai medium, yang membuat gesekan dari sepatunya masih terdengar. Meski Kurapika sudah berjalan seringan mungkin.

Beberapa lukisan yang digantung di sisi-sisi ruangan, berjejer berdekatan sembari terkena cahaya dari penerangan kecil yang ada di atasnya, membuat hasil karya ini terlihat berkilau. Mungkin lukisan ini didapatkan dari pelelangan bawah tanah ataupun hasil penggelapan, meski begitu terlihat bahwa lukisan ini merupakan hasil dari jerih payah sang maestro, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Apakah mungkin Mata Merah yang Kurapika cari dipajang seperti hadiah, atau justru disimpan rapat-rapat?

Lelaki itu dulu menganggap kalau imitasi yang sangat-sangat bagus menjadi sebuah seni di dalam jenisnya sendiri. Tapi semua itu berubah akibat kejadian yang terjadi setahun yang lalu di Kota YorkShin. Kurapika menolak untuk memaafkannya.

Langkah pertama yang diambilnya untuk mengambil Mata Merah milik klansmen-nya hilang di depan matanya sendiri. Harapannya, dan Mata Merah hasil kemenangan dari pelelangan hanya menjadi sebuah ilusi dan hidup Squala hilang hanya untuk sebuah imitasi.

Hal ini membuatnya terdiam sejenak, langkah kakinya berhenti. Apa dia perlu mencari lokasi Mata Merah milik klansmen-nya atau mencari pelaku dari keributan ini? Mencari pelaku dari kejadian ini memang termasuk menyusahkan karena ia tidak mengetahui sosok sang pelaku hingga ke tahap emosional.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Mata Merah.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari benda itu terlebih dahulu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lalu membuat gambaran di dalam khayalan. Membiarkan pikiran itu mengalir hingga masuk ke aliran Nen-nya dan kemudian berkeliling sambil mengayunkan Dowsing Chain-nya bersamaan dengan senjata yang berhasil ia bawa dari bagian holster.

Setelah selesai, dan tidak mendapatkan hal yang ia cari, Kurapika berjalan menuju ruangan terakhir.

Memasuki ruang kerja Commeziore Fiorenzo dengan perlahan, ia bisa merasakan Dowsing Chain miliknya mulai berayun sedikit. Kurapika lalu mengitari bagian rak-rak buku yang tinggi, berharap menemukan ruangan tersembunyi dari sana. Saat mendapatkan tempat dimana rantainya berayun lebih cepat dari tempat yang lain, ia mulai menarik beberapa buku dari rak tersebut.

Hingga buku terakhir yang Kurapika ambil merupakan kunci masuk, mendorong lemari itu ke belakang dan menampilkan jalan menuju ke bawah. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam, dan mulai berjalan secara berhati-hati karena cahaya yang semakin berkurang saat ia juga semakin jauh turun ke bawah. Anak tangganya yang terbuat dari bebatuan juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

Setelah menit-menit mendebarkan, Kurapika akhirnya sampai di bagian bawah. Dowsing Chain-nya semakin berayun liar saat ia berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ia segera melilit kembali rantainya di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Terdapat pintu yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan ruangan sebelah, namun anehnya pintu tersebut mengalami kerusakan pada bagian handler dan lubang kunci. Kurapika mengenal Commeziore Fiorenzo. Tidak mungkin lelaki paruh baya membiarkan adanya kerusakan pada barang-barangnya. Terlebih pada kunci yang menjadi peran penting dari tempat penyimpanannya.

Maka dari itu ia mulai mendorong sedikit pintu tersebut, dan berharap agar tidak mengeluarkan suara decitan apapun. Penglihatan Kurapika juga sudah terbiasa dengan suasana gelap, dan ia sudah memakai zetsu sejak awal, maka sudah sempurna penyergapan ini.

Secara samar-samar lelaki berambut pirang tersebut mendapati bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Terdapat seseorang lagi yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah itu, yang ia belum bisa kenali. Karena dari sedikit celah yang terbuka, Kurapika bisa melihat bahwa sosok itu sedang mencari sesuatu.

Sepertinya ia mendapatkan teman karena mereka berdua sama-sama sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat Kurapika hendak menangkapnya menggunakan Dowsing Chain, pergerakannya mendadak berhenti. Pasalnya penglihatannya berhasil menangkap sosok yang diduga menjadi pelaku dari kejadian penembakan tadi.

Dan itu adalah Charles Weinberg.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Namun sosok yang ia yakini Charles Weinberg sudah membuka perban yang menutupi dahinya, dan ia menunjukkan kepada dunia secara jelas apa yang berada di baliknya.

Sebuah tato berbentuk _cross_ yang hanya satu orang yang ia tahu memilikinya.

Charles Weinberg adalah Chrollo Lucilfer.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?! Kekalutan, kekesalan, dan kemarahan akan dendam segera menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Awalnya Kurapika akan langsung menerjang dan melawan langsung Chrollo Lucilfer, namun segera otaknya sadar dan dia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki keunggulan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu belum mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sedang mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya.

Maka dari itu ia segera mengeluarkan Chain Jail, dan melemparnya ke arah pemimpin laba-laba itu. Kembali, Chrollo Lucilfer mendapati dirinya terlilit Chain Jail untuk kedua kalinya. Segala pergerakan yang dilakukannya terhenti dan ia mendapati ia tidak bisa menggunakan nen-nya.

Namun ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi terkejut atau apapun, hanya senyum meremehkan saat Kurapika berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sedari tadi. Hal ini membuat survivor terakhir dari Klan Kuruta menjadi sangat marah dan ia menonjok wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan keras, sehingga membuat Chrollo Lucilfer memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Namun ekspresi meremehkan sama sekali tidak menghilang dari wajahnya.

Kurapika akan menonjoknya sekali lagi kalau saja Chrollo tidak membuka suaranya. "Aa, masih terasa lemah seperti setahun yang lalu."

Dunia yang dilihat Kurapika menjadi merah dan ia mengeluarkan Judgement Chain dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia sudah melemparkan ujungnya ke arah Chrollo Lucilfer dan berkata, "Aku memberimu dua perintah—"

Perkataannya segera terhenti tatkala lehernya terasa terlilit dan wanita berambut violet sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan memegang benang yang terbuat dari nen-nya sendiri. "Lepaskan rantaimu dari Danchou, atau kepalamu melayang."

"Dan aku menawarkan pilihan ketiga, yaitu tinggalkan tempat ini dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup sebentar."

Machi hanya mendengus pelan, namun pandangannya tidak pernah meninggalkan Kurapika dan ia beradu pandangan sebentar dengan Chrollo. Pandangan itu seolah memintanya untuk meninggalkan Chrollo di sana.

Machi mengangguk singkat dan kembali menghilang ke dalam bayangan saat Kurapika tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan perempuan berambut violet tersebut, kemudian saat hendak melanjutkan hal tadi matanya membulat besar. Bukan para laba-laba yang semuanya muncul di sana. Namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah bunyi tembakan beruntun yang dilepaskan oleh para pengawal ke arahnya.

Rupanya para pengawal yang disuruhnya menjaga para tamu di desak oleh atasannya, salah satu alasannya adalah karena mereka tidak bekerja kepada Keluarga Nostrade, untuk mengikuti Kurapika, sebagai back-up kalau-kalau sang Godfather terdesak saat menemukan para penyusup.

Namun keberadaan pengawal tersebut justru menjadi beban karena Kurapika harus menghindar dari serbuan peluru yang melayang ke arahnya sekaligus menyelematkan mereka dari Machi yang sedang membantai mereka satu-persatu. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan Chrollo Lucilfer yang sudah terlepas dari lilitan rantainya.

Namun usaha yang ia lakukan terbukti sia-sia. Energy yang ia pakai terbuang secara percuma, karena kepala para pengawal tersebut sudah terpisah dengan badan mereka, menyebabkan lantai yang dipijaknya menjadi genangan darah. Kurapika merasa sangat lemas, bau anyir dari darah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jelas, dan tidak bisa menghindar tepat waktu salah satu peluru terakhir terbang ke kepalanya.

Ia hanya bisa menghindar sedikit. Terdapat goresan tipis yang mengeluarkan darah dari pipi kirinya. Ujung telinganya sobek di ujungnya, namun yang membuatnya sangat-sangat tak berdaya adalah permata ruby yang berada di antingnya pecah sehingga anting tersebut terlepas.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di mata Chrollo Lucilfer.

Begitu ia mengalihkan matanya guna menghindari hujan peluru yang jelas-jelas mengarah kepadanya, lelaki berambut hitam itu merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam salah satu tubuh penghuni di ruangan ini. Ia mengikuti dimana arahnya dan tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh Kurapika bergetar sangat kuat dan mengeluarkan asap, rambut pirangnya terlihat semakin panjang, dan lelaki— _perempuan_ itu berteriak sedemikian kerasnya akibat transformasi yang dialaminya. Maka saat teriakan itu berhenti dan Kurapika sudah pingsan akibat kesakitan, Chrollo Lucilfer berjalan mendekat dan menemukan hal yang membuatnya sangat-sangat _senang._

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berfikir, Chrollo Lucilfer segera menggendong dan menaruh Kurapika di bahunya seolah tubuh sang gadis tidak membebaninya.

Segera ia mengambil barang yang merupakan tujuan utama dari penyusupan kali ini. Tiket utama ke Black Whale yang berjumlah tiga buah.

.

* * *

Senritsu tidak akan pernah melupakan rekuiem dari detak jantung milik Chrollo Lucilfer.

Pertama kali sang Music Hunter tersebut mendengar suara detak jantung milik lelaki itu, ia merasa bahwa suara itu sudah menghancurkan telinganya dan membuat bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang di sana.

Suara detak jantungnya terdengar penuh kejujuran, namun tidak menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terdengar lemah saat ia mengatakan bahwa nyawanya tidaklah penting, dan teman-temannya tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membiarkannya mati. Seolah-olah lelaki itu hidup sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kematian itu sendiri.

Hal ini membuat perempuan itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, masa lalu macam apa yang dilalui oleh Chrollo Lucilfer hingga membuatnya tidak mempedulikan nyawanya sendiri? Senritsu bahkan tidak mau tahu jawabannya. Melodi dari detak jantungnya bermain terlalu kejam hingga dirinya sendiri juga tidak sanggup memikirkan asal mulanya.

Detak jantung milik lelaki adalah satu dari sekian suara yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Kalau ada bunyi dari manusia yang mampu menyerupai Sonata of Darkness yang telah membuat tubuhnya mengecil dan memiliki kemampuan mendengar yang lebih dari manusia pada umumnya, maka itulah detak jantung dari Chrollo Lucilfer.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa detak jantung milik Gon saat anak lelaki itu berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, setiap napas yang diambilnya mengantarkan dirinya menuju kematian, akan mengalahkan suara dari Pemimpin Laba-laba tersebut, namun hal itu merupakan sebaliknya.

Detak jantung milik anak lelaki itu tetap hangat, sama seperti Senritsu pertama kali mendengarnya, dan penuh perjuangan untuk tetap hidup dengan kemampuan yang tersisa di dirinya. Kehilangan Kaito memang merupakan pukulan telak baginya. Tapi dirinya masih memiliki Bibi Mito, dan Killua, dan janji untuk bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Oleh karenanya, Gon masih tetap berjuang untuk tetap hidup.

Namun berbeda dengan detak jantung milik mantan teman kerja, karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi Boss-nya, Kurapika.

Kurapika memiliki detak jantung yang berbunyi seperti suara air terjun yang tertutup di bagian hutan. Semakin mengenal lelaki berambut pirang itu, maka suara detak jantungnya makin terdengar kuat. Seolah siap menghadang rintangan yang bisa menghentikan suara dari derasnya air terjun tersebut.

Namun melodi dari suara detak jantungnya akan berubah ketika Organisasi Laba-laba terlibat di dalamnya. Suara dari derasnya air terjun tersebut akan berubah menjadi badai yang siap menghancurkan apapun di dekatnya. Tak terkecuali teman-teman dekatnya sendiri.

Senritsu hanya ingin Kurapika tetap hidup, tanpa balas dendam yang menjadi tonggak utama dari kehidupan yang dijalaninya hingga sekarang. Ia ingin agar Kurapika bisa menemukan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya hidup, tanpa mengikis setiap rasa kemanusiaan yang dimilikinya.

Dan jika disuruh memilih mendengar kedua suara antara Chrollo Lucilfer atau Kurapika, Senritsu tidak ingin mendengar suara detak jantung dari keduanya.

Maka saat kali kedua telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar dari detak jantung milik Chrollo Lucilfer, Senritsu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya; menghiraukan pandangan terkejut dari Rinssen yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sebelahnya, dan segera pergi mencari Kurapika, meski bosnya sudah memerintahkan kepada mereka untuk tidak sekalipun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

Nyatanya pencarian dari Senritsu merupakan hal yang sia-sia yang dilakukannya.

Disaat para tamu yang berasal dari ruangan; yang Senritsu ingat juga dimasuki oleh Kurapika sebelumnya, saling mendorong satu sama lain sembari berlari keluar agar nyawa mereka bisa selamat, sang Music Hunter tidak melihat adanya sosok sang Boss yang ikut ke dalam rombongan tersebut. Oleh karenanya ia memilih untuk berlari berlawanan arah dari para tamu yang keluar. Senritsu justru menerobos masuk, yang untungnya berhasil karena badannya yang mungil itu.

Pemandangan yang tersajikan dihadapannya saat ia berhasil masuk bisa membuat makan malam keluar dari perutnya apabila Senritsu tidak terbiasa melihatnya. Namun bukan berarti ia akan bisa beradaptasi melihatnya.

Beberapa kolega dari Keluarga Nostrade sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka, tersebar di seluruh ruangan, menodai karpet beludru di bawah mereka yang kini juga sudah berubah warna. Hal ini dikarenakan keberadaan pulpen yang menancap di kepala mereka, dengan darah yang masih berwarna merah, sedikit keluar namun sudah tidak lagi mengalir; menandakan bahwa mereka belum lama mati.

Di sisi ruangan yang lain, beberapa Godfather yang masih hidup namun memiliki luka dibagian tubuh mereka, sedang melindungi diri mereka masing-masing dengan cara berlindung di balik meja yang mereka sudah balikan, demi menghindari deretan peluru yang keluar secara acak dari senjata api laras panjang yang berasal dari para penjaga yang seharusnya menjaga mereka.

Senritsu terlalu cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, karena perasaan panic yang sudah muncul dan semakin membesar di dadanya, tanpa benar-benar menyadari adanya benang nen yang melilit daerah leher, dan tungkai korban, yang menjadikan mayat mereka benar-benar seperti boneka.

Di situasi yang kacau balau ini, Senritsu hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya yang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan ritme detak jantung milik semua orang yang berada di sini.

Ketakutan.

Kesedihan.

Kekecewaan.

Perempuan itu mungkin akan mendapatkan trauma berat dari kejadian hari ini. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, dia harus cepat-cepat mencari Boss-nya sebelum—

Tunggu dulu.

Senritsu menghentikan lariannya saat atensinya menangkap sesosok manusia yang berambut pirang panjang, yang sialnya memiliki warna pirang yang sama seperti Kurapika, sedang ditaruh di bahu kanan seolah orang itu tidak memiliki berat lebih dari sekantong beras; dibawa lari oleh lelaki berambut hitam yang menyusup kabur di sela-sela kekacauan ini.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat ia justru mendengar suara detak jantung yang familiar dari dua orang tersebut.

Milik Chrollo Lucilfer dan Kurapika.

Senritsu sudah tidak memikirkan hal apapun lagi, selain kenyataan bahwa ia harus membawa pulang boss-nya dengan selamat.

Maka dari itu ia mengikuti dengan susah payah rute perlarian dari Chrollo, yang berlari begitu cepat ditambah dengan tungkainya yang panjang.

"Tunggu!" serunya disela-sela napasnya yang semakin memburu. Tentu saja seruan itu masuk ke dalam telinga yang kosong.

Senritsu mendadak berhenti, dan langsung mengeluarkan seruling yang diselipkannya ke dalam kemeja putihnya. Segera ia memainkan sebuah melodi hipnotis bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Chrollo yang masih berada di dalam area melodinya juga mendadak berhenti, karena rute pelarian dirinya mendadak berubah menjadi taman-taman dengan bermacam bunga yang bermekaran di kakinya.

Senritsu menghentikan permainan serulingnya, dan berkata dengan suara yang tidak tenang dan dingin diakhirnya, "Sudah kubilang, tunggu."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chrollo segera melempar salah satu pulpen hitamnya ke arah dahi Senritsu. Namun, lelaki itu justru membuat tubuh perempuan pendek itu menjadi gumpalan asap sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Seorang emitter ya." Deduksinya berkata.

"Kembalikan Kurapika, atau aku akan membuat alam ini menjadi lebih menyakitkan." Suara Senritsu bergema di dalam taman-taman itu dan Chrollo menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan langsung muncul setelah lelaki itu selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Melodi yang dimainkannya berubah drastic, dari yang penuh kedamaian hingga penuh kemarahan. Dunia yang dilihatnya mendadak diwarnai dengan warna merah. Nada-nada soprano berkumpul di kepalanya, menimbulkan perasaan sakit yang tak terkira. Dan Chrollo menemukan dirinya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya hingga berjongkok.

Bagaimana laki— _perempuan_ yang berada di bahunya tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun seolah tidak merasakan perasaan sakit yang timbul, menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Mungkinkah perempuan kerdil ini hanya menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengulur waktu bagi teman-temannya untuk datang kemari?

Namun melodi penuh kemarahan yang dimainkan oleh perempuan kerdil itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Seketika penglihatan Chrollo kembali menjadi normal, dan ia berada di jalan evakuasi darurat yang merupakan salah satu rute pelarian dirinya.

Kemudian ia melihat dalang dari suara-suara yang tadi memenuhi indera pendengarannya sedang ditahan pada lantai, kedua tangannya sudah berada di belakang badannya, mukanya menempel pada lantai, dan seruling yang dipakainya sudah menggelinding menjauh, hanya oleh seorang anak buahnya, dan yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah Coltopi.

Coltopi memang bukan pasukan garis depan seperti Nobunaga atau Phinks, ia termasuk ke dalam anggota inti Phantom Troupe. Namun keterampilannya dalam mengendap-endap tanpa sama sekali diketahui musuhnya termasuk yang terhebat setelah Machi.

"Kerja bagus, Coltopi."

Orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk, dan Chrollo hanya bisa melihat sebelah matanya yang sangat besar menatap balik ke arahnya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepadanya, Danchou?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, berfikir sambil menunduk sembari menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan yang bebas. Membiarkan anak rambutnya bermain yang menutupi tanda salib di dahinya.

"Kita akan membawanya serta, dan menjadikannya kelemahan pada Pengguna Rantai pada saat ia sudah bangun."

Sebelum Senritsu sempat memprotes, ia merasakan pukulan tepat di tengkuknya. Membuat kegelapan datang menutupi penglihatannya secepat kesadarannya yang juga semakin menghilang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

woah woah, saya belum ngapdetnya selama 2 bulan ya? apa malah 3? eheh maap, semoga masih ada yang nungguin. chap ini adalah yang tersusah bagi saya, karena saya baru pertama kali nulis adegan berantem gini, semoga nggak aneh ya.

dan chap depan kita udah bakal ngebahas gimana pt, bakal ada sebagian flashback biar bikin penasaran ekeke dan alurnya bakal ngikutin canon dari yang manga kok. daaann mungkin menjadi sopiler bagi yang belum baca manganya ekeke.

let me know what's your thought?

jaa


End file.
